Allergic asthma is still a primary public health concern. Airway remodeling, mucous cell metaplasia and persistent inflammation and hyper-reactivity are common features of allergic asthma. Most of these events are regulated by a complex series of interplays between the surrounding cells/tissues and the cytokines/mediators that are present in the airway lumen and walls. Various signaling pathways and mechanisms have been identified and useful for therapeutic application. Despite the progress, treatment of asthma continues to be a challenge, especially in patients with severe and difficult-to-treat asthma and there is a need in the art for effective treatments. This disclosure satisfies this need and related advantages as well.